Thors Blitze
Am Anfange der Folge sieht man wie ein Riesenhafter Alptraum auf einem Dach von Berk neben einem Gronckel landet. "Mit Drachen zu leben hat Höhen und tiefen", in dem Moment hält das Dach nicht mehr aus und stürzt mit dem Drachen ein, "Man muss vor allem Ruhe bewahren und einen klaren Kopf behalten, das ist gar nicht so einfach für einen Wikinger.", sagt Hicks als Einleitung der Folge. "Noch mehr stützen?", fragt Hicks Grobian. "Nun ja, es sind Drachen." Auf einem Plan erkennt man wie sie planen Sitzhalterungen für Drachen zu bauen. Dann sieht man wie der Plan umgesetzt wird und auf komplett Berk stellen die Wikinger Sitzhalterungen aus Metall auf. Astrid und Sturmpfeil probieren es aus und... es hält! Alle Wikinger freuen sich. "Doch wenn ein Problem kommt was ein Wikinger nicht erklären kann kann ihnen alle Vernunft abhanden kommen", so führt Hicks seine Rede fort. Wieder bei Hicks Zuhause am Abend ist Grobian auf Besuch. Haudrauf lobt die beiden und Hicks macht noch mehr Vorschläge doch das reicht erstmal. Doch Ohnezahn verhält sich komisch. Es donnert. Draußen tobt ein heftiges Gewitter. Die Blitze schlagen überall ein. "Aber normalerweise doch nicht hier im Dorf", meint Haudrauf. "Thor muss wütend sein, bisher haben nur ein einziges mal Blitze auf Berk eingeschlagen", sagt Grobian. "Barnstadt", sagten Grobian und Haudrauf gleichzeitig. "Barn... Wer?". fragte Hicks. "Irgendwannstadt, Taugenichts, er kam mit dem Boot her und bestand Witwen und alte Männer..." "Und um ihn zu bestrafen versetzte Thor ihm einen Blitzschlag direkt in seinen Helm, als er Segel setzen wollte um zu fliehen..." "Als Thor mit ihm fertig war stand unsere ganze Flotte in Flammen..." " Wir haben ihn von dieser Insel verjagt und seit dem verschont Thor diese Insel." so erzählten Haudrauf und Grobian die Geschichte. Die Blitze schlugen immer noch überall ein und die Häuser fingen an zu brennen. Sie sahen sich die Sache genauer an. Astrid rettete einen kleinen Schrecklichen Schrecken. Die Leute versuchen ihre Häuser zu löschen doch das ist schwieriger als gedacht. Und dann rannte Ohnezahn aus Panik weg. Das Drachenreiterteam hilft die Häuser zu löschen. Astrid landet bei Hicks und Hicks fragt sie, ob sie Ohnezahn gesehen habe und sie entgegnete ihm, dass sie ihn vorher bei der Großen Halle gesehen habe. Sie fliegen los. Als sie da waren gehen alle Wikinger in die Große Halle und sie sehen Ohnezahn von Mast zu Mast springen und der Blitz verfolgte ihn regelrecht. "Habt ihr das gesehen!", rief Mehltau, "Thor ist stocksauer auf uns und den Grund kann ich euch sagen! Wegen ihm! Wie wir alle wissen ist der Nachtschatten der unheilige Nachkommen von Blitzschlag und dem Tod persönlich! Wir haben ihn bei uns leben lassen und nun müssen wir alle dafür bezahlen!" "Ja das kam mir auch so vor als ob der Blitz ihm folgte!", rief Mulch. "Ja genau er folgt ihm. Es gibt nur eine Lösung. Wir verbannen den Nachtschatten und Thor wird uns in Ruhe lassen! Das ist unsere einzige Chance!" rief Mehltau verhasst. "Das ist doch lächerlich", meint Hicks. "Wenn wir nicht sofort handeln...oder soll ich euch an Barnstadt errinnern." "Ihr habt alle recht Thor ist sauer auf uns aber ich glaube nicht das das was mit Ohnezahn zu tun hat. Wir werden einen Weg finden Thor zu besänftigen", verkündete Haudrauf. Am nächsten Tag versammelten sich die Drachenreiter und erkennen das bald das nächste Gewitter bevorsteht. Sie fragen sich wie man Thor besänftigen soll. "Früher hat man geglaubt das es Thor gefällt wenn er ein Opfer bekommt", meinte Fischbein. Astrid erzählte: "Ich hatte mal ne Tante die Odins Zorn geweckt hat. Ihr wurde als Strafe auferlegt bis ans Ende der Welt zu segeln." "Hat es funktioniert?", fragte Fischbein. "Keine Ahnung. Sie ist wahrscheinlich vom Kurs abgekommen, weil sie immer wieder auf der anderen Seite aufgetaucht ist.", meinte Astrid. Doch dann brachte Rotzbakke die Idee das man Thor eine Statue bauen soll. "Das ist gar nicht so schlecht die Idee." Sie fingen an zu schmieden. Raff und Taff benutzten Kotz und Würg als Gestell. Rotzbakke fing an das Bein von Thor zu schmieden. Fleischklops galt als Gestell für Thors Hosen. Als die Statue fertig war wollten alle wissen wie sie aussieht. Manche fragten sich sogar was das ist. Hicks eröffnete mit einer großen Rede und reißt das Tuch runter. Die Statue war gelungen. Alle waren erstaunt. Aber am nächsten Abend sind sogar noch mehr Blitze als beim letzten mal eingeschlagen. Sie wussten nicht was sie jetzt noch machen sollten. Hicks verspricht Ohnezahn das ihm nichts passieren wird. Fischbein und Fleischklops haben Angst vor dem Gewitter und ganz im Gegenteil zu den beiden Zwillinge, Raff und Taff, das Gewitter schauen sie sich freudig an. Alle Leute gehen wieder in die Große Halle und das was sie dort sahen ist schlecht. Die Blitze schlagen in die Statue ein und die Statue leitet die Blitze weiter in ein Haus rein. Mehltau erzeugt erneut eine Meute. Auf einmal klopfte es bei Haudrauf und Hicks an. "Mach die Tür auf Haudrauf wir werden uns den Nachtschatten holen." "Bring Ohnezahn an einen sicheren Ort ich versuche sie zu beruhigen", sagte Haudrauf zu Hicks. Grobian verabschiedet sich von Ohnezahn. Hicks und Ohnezahn gehn hinter das Haus und versuchen unentdeckt zu bleiben. Dann rennen sie fort. Haudrauf und Grobian sagten der Meute das der Nachtschatten weg ist. Doch die Blitze schlagen immer noch ein. Das ganze Dorf sucht nach Hicks und Ohnezahn, und zwar überall. Hicks und Ohnezahn sind zu Astrid gerannt und sie schlägt vor ihn in der Bucht zu verstecken. Hicks meinte, dass man ihn dort auch finden wird. "Wir müssen weg, alleine packt das Ohnezahn nicht und ich möchte mich nicht von ihm trennen wir kommen wieder wenn alle begriffen haben das das nichts mit Ohnezahn zu tun hat.", sagt Hicks. Er verabschiedet sich noch von Astrid und sie fliegen fort. Die Meute kommt bei Astrid an und fragt wo der Junge und der Drache seien und Astrid sagt, dass deren Wunsch sich erfüllt hat. Sie sind weg geflogen. Mehltau glaubte das jedoch nicht und sie suchen weiter. Hicks und Ohnezahn machen einen Stopp in den dichten Wäldern von Berk und sahen die Meute wie sie weiter suchen. Dann fliegen sie wieder weiter und bleiben für einen längeren Zeitraum in der Luft. Doch dann verfolgen die Blitze wieder Ohnezahn und schlagen genau in seine Prothese ein. Sie stürzen über dem Dorf ab. Die Meute sieht sie dabei. Sie stürzen im Gebüsch ab und Hicks schaute sich die Prothese an. Genau beim Metall. Hicks kapierte es endlich und merkte, dass das am Eisen liegt. Dann kam die Meute fängt Ohnezahn, schlägt ihn fesselt ihn alles drumherum und dran. Ohnezahn wird auf einen Wagen gelegt und zum Hafen gefahren. Sie legten ihn auf ein Boot und warten darauf das das Boot losfährt. Dann kommen Haudrauf und Grobian und hindern das Boot. Die Meute regte sich auf. Hicks wird einen Weg finden ihnen zu beweisen das das am Eisen liegt nicht an Ohnezahn. Er geht in die Schmiede und holt eine Waffe mit Metall vorne dran. Die anderen Drachenreiter kommen zu Hicks und sagen das sie Ohnezahn haben und sie fliegen zu den Docks. Am Hafen geht es so weit das die Meute auf Grobian und Haudrauf losgehen will doch Pütz und Mulch helfen den beiden dann kommt Hicks. Er sagt "Ihr könnt Ohnezahn auf das Meer segeln lassen und am Ende der Welt runterfallen lassen aber das wird nichts an den Blitzen hindern. Die Meute regt sich wieder auf." Es liegt am Eisen die Blitze schlagen nur in Eisen ein, überlegt mal wir hatten nie soviel Blitzeinschläge bis wir die Sitzstangen errichtet haben und diese Statue ist aus Eisen gemacht." Das Dorf glaubt Hicks nicht. "Seht ihr genau hier hat der Blitz bei Ohnezahn eingeschlagen und das ist aus Eisen, also wenn ihr es mir nicht glaubt! Flieg los Astrid." Er steigt auf Sturmpfeil und sie fliegen auf das Segel des einen Schiffes. Er hebt die Waffe und der Blitz schlägt in ihn ein. Er fällt runter vom Segel ins Wasser. Alle sind geschockt. Ohnezahn reißt sich los und springt hinterher. Ohnezahn rettet Hicks aus dem Wasser. Doch er wacht nicht auf. Später im Haus wacht er erst auf und überlebt. Grobian und Haudrauf sind überglücklich und alle Leute wissen dass es am Eisen liegt. Sie bauen alle Sachen die mit Eisen zu tun haben ab auch die Statue. Die Drachenreiter bringen die Statur vor Mehltaus Haus, und lassen sie da. Alle bringen Entschuldigungsgeschenke zu Hicks und Ohnezahn. Und nun schlagen die Blitze fröhlich in Mehltaus Haus ein. en:When Lightning Strikes Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Die Reiter von Berk (Folgen)